The Insanity Beacon
by Renzin
Summary: Something unspeakable is happening within the bowels of Mount Massive Asylum for the Criminally Insane.Whispers of humanity move about as the inmates, while something otherworldly is lurking just around the next corner for Pansy Montgomery and her friends.However tonight, they aren't only ones drawn into this maze of insanity. slight AU Outlast, same universe as TheAlienHotspot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own AVP, only my OCs, this story and my artwork.**

Chapter 1

* * *

_"The 3 types of terror: The Gross-out: the sight of a severed head tumbling down a flight of stairs, it's when the lights go out and something green and slimy splatters against your arm. The Horror: the unnatural, spiders the size of bears, the dead waking up and walking around, it's when the lights go out and something with claws grabs you by the arm. And the last and worse one: Terror, when you come home and notice everything you own had been taken away and replaced by an exact substitute. It's when the lights go out and you feel something behind you, you hear it, you feel its breath against your ear, but when you turn around, there's nothing there..." _

― Stephen King

* * *

She was running.

Heart pounding, smashing footsteps on crackling leaves, screaming following her every move. She was almost there, _so close,_ could taste the sweet air of-

"GOTCHA!" Long arms snapped around her torso, trapping her limbs as she was lifted up, shrieking-

"PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWWWWWNNNN!"

She felt the ribs of her captor expand sharply, and then she was briefly flying before landing sharply into the tight grip again. A shaggy mane of ginger hair and grinning hazel eyes were only inches away from her own lilac orbs. With one stubby nailed, boney finger, her captor raised the appendage towards her and-

-gave her a wet willy.*

"AIIIIEEEE! Zack, put me down _right now!" _the laughing teen made no move to follow her demands, until with a brutal thrust of her knee she forced him to let go.

"Oi, watch the suit!" Zach groaned, rubbing the navy fabric his abdomen. His black shoes and pant legs were caked in dirt, and the blue bow tie hung undone around his long neck. It didn't take long for his joker grin to reappear when he looked up again. "Awww, don't pout Pan, the cuteness will kill me."

Pansy growled and threw a fistful of twigs and leaves at her friend. "I am _not _cute!"

Two other figures staggered into the conversation, both breathless and wildly dancing together. The male was dressed in a classic black suit. He was a short hispanic boy with black spikey hair, stubble and a soul patch, who ended by dipping the much taller girl dramatically, before pulling her up and twirling her one last time.

With a hearty laugh, the girl turned towards the other three, her shining eyes tickling the moon light that caught them. Her skin was dark, coating bare broad shoulders and legs. The rest was covered by a tight blue corseted dress, light tongues of fabric covering the underskirt that ended high on her thigh. She dragged over her companion and bumped playfully into Pansy's side.

"Sorry, Pan, he's right. You're cuter than a bundle of kittens!" Simone cooed, the sound evolving into a cackle as the other girl gave chase further into the forest.

Zach took a swift swing of the bottle his friend had offered him. Roughly wiping his mouth, he watched his friend do the same. "Shit, that's strong."

His unshaven friend snorted and clapped him on the back. "It's a _man's _drink my friend, and tonight, we have come MEN!" He roared the last word, throwing his arms out to the world.

"You're _16 _Mikey and you work the paper round." Pansy dead panned as she reentered their line of sight, Simone a few steps behind her. They were both pulling out shrubbery from their persons and straightening their dresses.

"Having some fun without us, ladies?" he leered suggestively at their appearances.

"Yep, only my baby here makes my blood run hot like oh oh _ohhhhh!" _Simone cat called, leaning against Pansy as she crudely moaned.

"Damn, I've got competition." Mikey sniggered.

Pansy wrapped herself around Simone. "_Mine." _She growled, nuzzling into her friend's waist. Simone shrieked again, "AHHH, stop, that tickles!"

All of them froze.

With wide eyes, Simone ripped herself away, stumbling backwards and trembling with excitement. "Don't you dare..."

Pansy, Zach and Mikey exchanged cunning looks. "Get her!" Zach commanded.

* * *

_"Most of the laugh tracks on television were recorded in the early 1950's. These days, most of the people you hear laughing are dead."_

― Chuck Palahniuk

* * *

The four of them lay on the forest floor, the now thinning trees allowing them to stretch their tangled limbs. Simone lay somewhere in the middle, lying in her friends now relaxed holds. They were all ecstatically happy, riding on a high that felt endless.

Soon, a whispering steam of air condensed onto their panting forms, taking its time to liquidate. Mikey groaned, huddling into his girlfriend's arm for escape. Zach reluctantly pulled himself under the cover of a tree. Pansy's eyes squinted with happiness. She spread her arms lovingly, sighing as the rain grew in strength. It bit at her skin, clearing away the dust of the now moistening ground and sending delicious chills all over her being. Weather like this was her favourite kind.

Pansy stayed in her euphoria for as long as she could, ignoring the shifting forms of her friends until suddenly Zach's form blocked the brilliant sky and a hand offered itself to her. After staring at it for a moment, she tightly grasped it, assisting him in pulling her to his feet. Pansy looked up at Zach, taking in his dilated eyes and the throbbing vein in his neck. She was in a milder yet somewhat inebriated state, so let Zach comfortably lean on her as they followed the calls of Simone and Mikey.

When they caught up with them, it was several paces out of the forest, where a thick strip of smooth wet tarmac spread out before them. It snaked into the dark cloak of a wide several story structure, that possessed the blandness of a government building and the hostile chill of the unknown. The cream walls stretched up to the sky, its metal detailing piercing the blackness.

"What is this place?" Simone asked, her neck craining to see the large letters upon its gate.

"_Mount Massive Asylum for the Criminally Insane." _Mikey cheerily supplied. "Don't you recognise the towers? Those are the ones you can see from your attic window."

She tilted her head slightly, nodding her understanding, then proceeded to loose her balance and tumble into Mikey's side with a giggle.

"Fucking creepy as, this place." Zach added. He absent middle rubbed Pansy's shoulders as she shivered, unsure whether in agreement to his words or the cold.

Mikey laughed in agreement, moving closer to the blinking lights of what appeared to be an empty security booth, its long mechanical bar still prevent he entrance of any vehicles. With no hesitation, Mikey ducked under and without turning around said. "Common chickens, lets get a closer look!"

Zach snorted. "You crazy or something?", yet he jogged forward to catch up.

"Well duh! That's why I'm heading _towards _the crackhouse!" he hollered back.

Simone barked with laughter, trailing behind them until Pansy caught her arm. "I don't like this," she said, her pale fingers turning red with the pressure of her anxiety filled grip. "This is stupid, Simone. Let's get the others and turn back."

The darker girl grimaced. "We're only taking a look, Pan, it's not like we're gonna break into the place or anything!"

"What about the guards and doctors?" Pansy hissed. "I don't want to be escorted home! My mother barely let me go to the dance tonight, if we get caught I won't be allowed out until college!"

"There's no one here!" Zach called back.

Mikey came over and tugged them forward. "Mrs M worries too much. Besides, it seems tonight's our lucky night!" He gestured towards the building. Pansy now noticed how the escaping lights seemed to be low and distant, or altogether turned off. The place was hauntingly quiet.

"Do you think it's deserted?" Simone mused.

"Looks like it." Zach agreed.

Mikey turned to the rest of them with his familiar dare devil smirk, "Who feels like exploring?" he swiftly disappeared from view, Simone quickly following.

Zach started to follow, but Pansy's call stopped him. "Zach, are you crazy?! Look at this place!"

"It's fine, Pan. Nothing's gonna happen." Zach soothed her, smiling slightly when she leaned into him, a worried frown on her face. "You were ok with his sneaking around school last month, what up with it now?"

"Are you kidding me? This is a mental asylum! The loony bin, the gates of hell!"

Zach smirked."Nice to know that you know what a synonym is."

Despite her frustration, Pansy rolled her eyes with a nervous chuckle. "You can thank Mr Wheeler for that one."

"I can see the tutoring helped."

Pansy nodded, but her expression was still serious. She looked past his shoulder at the Asylum, a terrible clench of dread forming in her stomach. "This is so _stupid,_ Zach. Can't you see that? Let's get the others, then head back to mine, ok? You're all staying over anyway, my parents won't mind that we're earlier than expected!"

Zach sighed, running a hand through his bright hair. He looked towards where the others had disappeared, torn. "They're not going to listen. You know what Mikey's like, he probably planned to convince us to go here tonight."

"Didn't take much, did it?" Pansy scowled as she crossed her arms across the green stain of her dress. Her skin glistened with moisture, the bun her white hair was trapped in becoming soggy and curling.

Zach looked back at her wordlessly. After a moment of chewing his freckled lips he said, "Just a look, Pan. We'll get the others, spent a few minutes here and then we'll drag them back to yours."

Her eyes stopped darting around their surroundings to snap onto his, briefly narrowing. "I don't like this, _at all."_

"I won't leave you alone." He promised. He tightly gripped her hand in his and lead her into the darkness.

* * *

_"The charm of horror only tempts the strong"_

― Jean Lorrain

* * *

"What's with all the military vehicles?" Simone asked out loud.

"This place is for the criminally insane," Zach pointed out. "Probably just security measures."

The group of teens followed her pointing hands towards the dark outlines of the bulky khaki vehicles. Pansy's eyes lingered on the hooked up machine gun on one of the roofs, and was that a tank at the back? Since when was it regulation to leave equipment unattended? The foreboding tug in her stomach grew more violent, as if trying to pull her away from danger.

They reach the grey steps that lead up to a set of large metal doors. After Mikey's investigation, they turned out to be locked, as expected.

"Ok, we came, we saw a bunch of abandoned army cruisers and confirmed that this place is creepy as _hell, _can we go now?" Pansy growled, hugging her arms tightly around herself. She silently cursed leaving her cardigan in her school locker.

"Where's the sense of adventure? Of daring bravery!" Mikey jested loudly. His voice echoed around the small alcove that was at the top of the steps.

"What do you plan on doing now then, Indiana Jones?" Zach said sarcastically.

Simone meandered down the steps, and for a moment Pansy started to panic as the lack of sight of her friend grew. However then Simone's voice called them. "I think I found a way in!"

They scuttled around the side of the building to see rows of construction scaffolding, still attached to the second floor balconies. Seeing what Simone meant, Mikey jogged up and offered his knee for her to balance on as she pulled down a rusting ladder. "State of the art, I see." She scoffed.

Pansy winced at the sound, whipping around so that her back wasn't exposed. There was a scraping feeling on her skin, one that she could only associate with when she played hide and seek in her grandfather's manor, and someone was closing in on her hiding place. Away from the comforts of the childhood game, the sensation was sinister.

Someone was watching them.

She scanned the high windows. Most were shrouded in darkness, and those that showed signs of working electricity were dim and yellow, as if the source was far into the bowels of the building. Something caught her eye, and Pansy's head snapped back to where she _swore _there was a flicker of movement. She froze like a rabbit, eyes shaking with concentration. There was a window several stories up, almost directly above them. There was a stroke of light on the ceiling within, and a dark mass pressed against the corner of the window, still and solid. She half wished a bolt of lightning to illuminate the window to confirm her suspicions. He heart started to hammer violently when she had the unnerving thought that it was staring _straight back at-_

"-an? Pan! Are you listening?"

Pansy snapped her head back to Zach, who was gripping her shoulder with a worried glance. "Calm down, ok? Simone and Mikey are waiting, common."

The window was now empty and pitch black.

She scraped her feet as she moved forward, and gingerly ran her hands over the first bar. Several rungs up when the strengthening wind started to rattle it, she hurried up with a much tighter hold, and waited by the top as Zach followed, ready to reach down.

Mikey was leaning against the foggy glass of the window, his hands cupping around his face in an attempt to see inside. "I can't see shit in here." He huffed with irritation and moved along the path of wooden boards.

"Remind me why we're following the fearless leader here?" Pansy grumbled to Simone.

"Heard that!" Said leader of their exhibition called back.

"Oi, keep it down!" Simone chastised. Mikey bashfully smiled back and beckoned them to follow.

"He possesses the stealth of a hormonal sloth." Zach mused randomly.

Despite the tense atmosphere, Pansy giggled. "Only you would think about what sloths are like when they're hormonal."

"I don't need to think about it much when we've got Mikey boy here to observe."

"I can _still _hear you-hey! Jack pot!"

"What did you find?" Simone asked in a much quieter tone.

Mikey pointed directly above them. "This one's open."

"Open?! The glass is bloody broken Mikey!" Pansy hissed incredulously.

"Just suck your stomach in when you go through!"

"That's _not _what I-hey, what are you, Mikey!" She stammered as she saw the leather soles of her friend's shoes slip through the window.

Simone hastily rushed up, climbing up the scaffolding as quickly as she could in her rhinestone wedges. She poked her head into the building. "Mikey, where are you?! Oh thank god! Don't just disappear like that!"

"Chill out Sim, its fine. Let me help you up."

Zach growled. "You guys, get back down here, you're freaking us out. Guys? Oh for fucks sake." He grumbled, beckoning to Pansy.

"What are you doing?! You said-"

"I know what I said, but those idiots aren't going to come out unless we get them ourselves, Pan. Come here, I'll give you a boost." He clasped his hands together and gestured her to continue.

Pansy couldn't believe this was happening. They were actually _willingly _going inside the Asylum. Common sense was screaming at her to turn back, but her loyalty and worry for her friends was stronger. "I can't believe we're doing this." With Zach's assistance, she reluctantly pulled herself up along the scaffolding, eventually high enough to stick her head through. _Shit, _she gasped. _This place is filthy. _Pansy spotted her friends. "Give us a hands will you?" She gratefully accepted Simone's hand and scrambled into the room.

Zach was in a second later, having been gripping the last bar in patience of his turn. What he saw made his eyes widen. "What the fuck happened?"

The room could have possibly once been a lounge, or even a staff off duty area, judge by the ruined furniture. It was possibly even colder inside. The ragged carpet was stained and damp, sofas and shelves hung side ways against the walls in all it's decaying glory, and 2 standard issue tables, similar to the ones their school used, had been hacked away in the middle. A sofa seat was flipped against one door as a barricade, it's stuffing pulled out and stained.

In the dark light, he squinted his eyes, wondering what it was, until Pansy's deadpan voice whispered. "This...is blood."

The silence that followed was horrible, because it was the relief their inebriated minds needed to clear and realise just what it all meant. The lack of guards, the chill of death, smell of something vile seeping through the floor, the apocalyptic state of the room, and the blood.

The inmates were loose.

Mikey felt the urge to be sick when he realised what he was standing in. "Oh shiiiiittt..." he mumbled in a daze, stepping out of the half dried puddle of red liquid and bending his leg to inspect his shoe. He started to shake, and then rushed back to the window.

Simone followed his every move with her eyes, that were wide and irritated by something dry in the air. She jumped at his sudden string of curses as Mikey slapped his palm against the wall. "What is it?"

"It's like fucking monsoon season out there. If we try to get down again, we'll probably skewer ourselves."

Pansy clenched her fists, rage and fear battling each other while she tried to hold onto reason. "I told you, I _told you _to come back. But you had to keep going, didn't you?" Her whispered voice made Simone start to tremble violently.

Zach swallowed harshly. "W-we need to move quickly. _Quietly. _There's got to be an elevator or stairs, or something back to the ground floor."

"I-I don't want t-to go out th-there." Simone whimpered.

Mikey clenched his eyes, trying to calm his breathing. "We can't stay here. We'll be found eventually. Zach's right, we need to find a way out."

"W-what happens if..." She trailed off, unable to continue.

"Do what you have to do." Zach said. He squared his shoulders, trying to appear strong. "There's-"

_ZZZZZ-NNZZZ-NGGGZZZZNWWWW-_

With a crackling gasp, the lights fizzed and went out, collapsing them into darkness. Simone shrieked and latched onto Mikey who quickly slapped a hand over her mouth. Zach muttered an 'oh god...' and reached out to Pansy and the other 2, gripping them to reassure them. He stood frozen, listening for any give aways that they were no longer alone. After he was satisfied at their solitude, he whispered "Stay together. We need to move towards that corridor. If you see someone, _don't approach them. _We don't know if anyone sane is still alive here, got it?" After hearing his friend's replies, Zach started to slowly edge toward where he remembered the non blocked door to be, making sure he still could feel Pansy's hand linked with his.

* * *

"All fled—all done, so lift me on the pyre—

The Feast is over, and the lamps expire."

― Robert E. Howard

* * *

Eventually, they found light. It was minuscule, artificial, and flickered along the opposite wall, but Pansy felt like crying with relief at the small sign of hope. And yet as she approached it behind Zach, her breathing was loud and heavy, no matter how much she tried to calm it. Hesitantly, Zach peered in, and then went into the small excuse for an office they had found, consisting of a desk pressed against one wall and a seat that knocked the back wall when only partially pushed out.

Mikey leaned down to look at the computer display with a frown as Simone and Pansy nervously watch the entrance. With a gesture to Zach, who had been looking at a dishevelled stack of filed, Mikey pointed towards the computer screen. They shared a look. The computer was on a timed lock down, with a password error sign underneath; someone had tried to use this computer very recently, yet had failed.

Question was who, and were they still hovering around.

With a nod, Zach lead them further down the corridor again.

* * *

Around the next turn, a light showed their path ahead, painting the corridor in yellow stains from the sodium bulb. Zach's stomach churned at the sight of a large red stain in the carpet, and a trail of blood along the wall. The others were prepared for the sight from his hesitance, but that didn't stop their gasps. Their grips on each other tightened painfully, but no one complained.

The decor further down seemed slightly newer, with two open dark wood doors opposite each other and opaque glass on each side. However as they approached, the door on the left suddenly slid closed.

"Holy-"

"_Noononnonon-"_

_"Shut up!" _Zach hissed at Simone and Mikey. They all froze, waiting for _something,_ they weren't sure. Zach held up a hand, signing 'three two one', before hastily rushing as quietly as he could into the other door. Once they were all in, he slid it closed and flipped the lock, almost crying in relief at the luxury of it. There was only one other door in this room, and that was barricaded with a flipped over soda machine. The floor surrounding it was sticky from its leaking contents.

Pansy looked around, her bottle green dress whipping around her and tickling the tops of her knees with the motion. She nudged Zach and pointed upwards towards a cracked open vent that they could reach. Simone started shaking her head frantically; the hanging grating was swinging and a trickle of blood was making it's way down.

Mikey shook her, forcing her to make eye contact. "We can't stay here, we need to _move!" _he muttered, rubbing her arm with his thumb in an attempt to reassure her.

Deciding to ease the situation, Pansy made her way to the front, pushed herself up within reach and with some painfully slow tugs and twists, pull the grating away. "Let's go."

Before Zach could protest, she had pulled herself into the vent, her hand sticking out to assist the next person.

The vents were painfully slow to move along. Not only were they extremely loud if one moved too heavily, but were slick with grime and even had some sort of fungus growing. When Pansy finally reached the end, she took a deep breath of (slightly) clearer air and looked around. The wall parallel was made of glass, and from what she could see through it from a large shattered hole on their side, there seemed to be an adjourning corridor that formed a horse shoe shape with this one. However yet another obstruction of furniture blocked the connection point. At the other side of the corridor, was a closed door, and just before the pile of furniture, another door labelled as the library. "It looks clear." She mumbled back, wincing at the sight echo.

She tuck her body in to flip her legs out first, slumping onto the ground with a hiss of pain. Pansy never particularly disliked heels before, but now she was developing an intense hatred for the hindrance they were being. Zach landed in a crouch next to her, then Mikey. Just as Simone dropped into his arms, Zach opened the closed door and lurched backwards with a yell, throwing an arm out in front of Pansy. Her eyes widened and she clamped a hand over her mouth in horror, watching the wide swings of a corpse dangle inside the room.

"Someone was _in there."_ Zach whispered. "T-They were behind the door, and bolted when they saw me."

Simone started to cry. It didn't help Pansy's attempts to not hyperventilate.

Mikey fought his gag reflex and failed. He leaned against the door frame and stared and the naked corpse, hypnotised. "We need to keep moving."

Zach curtly nodded, and despite Simone's whimpers, walked past the body with Pansy close behind.

* * *

_"Hush, little pig little pig. There's no escape." _

_\- _Chris Walker, Outlast.

* * *

The smell was rancid and indescribable. Pansy gripped the spine of the book she was holding. She had grasped it and not let go, minutely comforted by her love of books when encountering the second body, some staff member without a head. Mikey had found a thick splinter of wood the size of his forearm and had given it to Zach, so at least they weren't completely defenceless.

Mikey had had to cover Simone's mouth again when she started to wail at the sight of another hanging body above a pile of rotting ones. They were all in various forms of undress, with tears of skin missing. Simone was now in a constant state of (thankfully silent) crying.

Pansy found herself staring back at the glassy eyes of one of the decapitated heads on the shelves. She took in every detail she could see, unsure as to why she wanted to be thorough enough to remember the hastily scalped skull and gaping mouth filled with his own ears.

His eyes would've once been a warm brown.

Dents from her nails were starting to form on the book she still refused to let go of.

Simone, Zach and Mikey were now moving towards her side of the room, where the next door lay. After a brief muttered conversation, Mikey solemnly took the lead. He opened the door then immediately closed it, pressing his back against it and shaking his head. "There's another one, he's fucking _huge."_

_"_Did he see you?!" Zach urged.

Mikey shook his head.

Pansy rubbed Simone's cheek with her free hand as her friend moaned into her shoulder. "We can do this Sim, keep calm, we're here with you, we'll keep each other safe." She murmured, wondering who she was trying to convince here.

Mikey took several deep shuddering breaths. "I-I'm going to check again." He peeled open the door, and turned back with a shaky nod. "Clear."

Zach and Simone entered next, with Pansy bringing up the rear. She wasn't useless with just her book. Her cousins had trained in martial arts, and sometimes Vallie and Marcus would show her defensive manoeuvres. She couldn't be more grateful for that now.

They were now on the other side of the corridor, and at closer inspection, a narrow path between more crumbling tables and chairs ahead could allow them to continue.

Zach squeezed through first, helping Simone through next when her hair got caught on a chair leg. Pansy waited for Mikey to go as well, but he shook his head. "I don't want to leave you alone on this side."

Pansy repressed the feeling of shame she felt when she eagerly moved forward. She inhaled sharply when a piece of wood dug into her ribs, pressing herself forward until she heard Mikey's screams and the shattering of glass. Her head whipped around in horror to see what must have been an at least 6'4" inmate lift Mikey into the air and hurl him through the glass down to the floor below with a sickening thud.

"_MIKEYY!" _Simone howled.

The inmate then turned to Pansy, and for a second, she was paralysed as her eyes met his yellowing bloodshot ones. They were wildly hungry and intensely focused on hers.

His broad shoulders rolled with each breath, tears and messy stitches littering his bare torso. He was hairless and riddled with splatters of blood and dirt. His nose had been sawed away so that it was flat and the bone beneath was visible like that of a skull. The remains of his lips were horrendously chapped and torn, revealing a wide, grinning set of seated teeth.

In a panic, Pansy struggled away when she realised that he was heading towards her, but didn't realise that the large bow of her dress was holding her from escape until it was too late. Zach was sprinting towards her, hand outstretched when a large meaty hand circled her forearm and tore her back, the bow tearing from its seams and causing a mountain of furniture to block any help from the other side. Now Pansy started to scream her lungs out, but the sound was rushed out of her as the brute threw her harshly against the wall.

Pansy summoned up the fight to hurl a punch at him, one that snapped his head back. It immediately rolled down to look at her again like nothing had happened, and before she could react her still outstretched fist was caught in his own while her other was captured and slammed into the wall. She grunted in pain as the inmate pressed his body against her, effectively pinning her in a position she _really _didn't want to be in.

Those hellish eyes met her watering albino ones. His grin somehow widened as he leaned forward. A foul rotting smell washed over Pansy's face from his breaths, and his voice rumbled all through her body as he pressed against it. "Little girlie," he licked his teeth, catching the end of Pansy's nose as she struggled in vain. "All alone and _helpless, aren't you piglet?"_

Without looking away, he raised their joined fists and darted pointed tongue out to lick along her pulse. To her shame, pansy broke down crying, murmuring incoherent pleas. They started to shake her frame under his when he lifted it higher to suck as best as he could with no lips, before starting nibble her red skin there. She couldn't look away from his eyes, even when she felt sick by how excited his gaze was, and the realisation of what was going to happen to her.

And then like a bucket of ice water, a loud crack sounded and the inmate staggered backwards in a daze. zach took the opportunity to bring down the splintered weapon Mikey had given him once more to the head, the momentum enough to send the brute off over the edge where he had thrown Mikey. he was engulfed by the darkness.

Zach turned back to Pansy, throwing his arms around her as she cried into his shoulder. He wanted to hold his friend forever and never let go, however there were far from safe. Zach dragged her back towards the wider pathway of fallen furniture he had made, where Simone waited in hysterics.

"Oh godohgodohgod, _mmmikeyoh-"_

"Simone! Snap out of it, you'll attract more!" he hissed, grateful that it actually worked. Pansy was silently clinging to his tattered suit, violently shaking with wide unseeing eyes.

"H-he's _dead_, m-my _M-mikeyy!"_

"We don't know that!" Zach comforted her. "We're not leaving without him, but we've got to move fast until that other guy wakes up, but he's down there as well, ok Simone?"

She staggered against the wall, staring at the hole that Mikey had been thrown through. "God save us from this fate."

**So, amidst the action pact weeks of mocks before exams, I decided to write this. I'm sure college will understand.**

**I am so pumped to write another AVP story. This one's a companion piece to The Alien Hotspot, so readers of that will probably guess Pansy's relationship with Vallie and Marcus (or at least recognize the man).**

**However, I'm sure some others will recognize the (completely unsubtle) hints of Outlast in this story as well. Yes folks, that awesome horror game (that I recommend profusely after playing it for the second time) is having an alien make over!**

***A wet willy is something that is only common in England (I think). It is when you lick your finger and stick it in someone's ear. **

**NB- If you're going to give someone a wet willy, I recommend _not _doing it the other way around.**

**Thank you for reading, and please review! I would love to read your opinions :D**

**Love, **

**Renzin xo**


End file.
